Difficult
by novalcahaya
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua geng yang memperebutkan sang princess, Yoo Youngjae/ B.A.P Fanfiction / All Couple B.A.P


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Difficult**

**Lenght**

**N CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**BAP & Yoo Youngjae**

**Support Cast**

**Im Jae Bum**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Hallo, salam kenal. Saya author baru di FFn ini, mohon bantuannya. Disini saya menceritakan tentang kehidupan gengster bernama BAP, dengan Youngjae sebagai pemain utama. Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi silahkan di baca ff ini.

**TEASER**

BAP adalh sekelompok gangster terkenal di Korea. mereka adalah gangster yang paling sangat sulit untuk ditangkap. kepolisian setempat selalu dibuat kewalahan dengan ulah mereka. menjarah bank, menyandera orang, membunuh polisi, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. kecepatan mereka dalam bertindak, dan kecerdikan mereka dalam membentuk strategi, membuat polisi susah menangkap atau bahkan mencari info tentang mereka.

gangster yang terdiri dari enam anggota itu adalah gangster yang paling dicari diseluruh sudut korea. tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah seorang anak muda yang salah dalam menempatkan diri mereka di pergaulan.

sebut saja bang yongguk sebagai leader dalam BAP, dia masih berusia sekitar 24 tahun. dia adalah orang yang mendirikan BAP, dia merekrut anggota dengan hanya menggunakan instingnya. dia hanyalah korban dari ayahnya yang seorang mafia. pada dasarnya yongguk adalah anak muda yang baik dan sopan, tetapi keadaan merubah hidupnya. hidupnya penuh dengan ambisi dan paksaan. ambisi utamanya adalah menjadikan yoo youngjae miliknya.

kim himchan, seorang anak konglomerat yang memasuki penjara karena menggantikan ayahnya yang korupsi. dia berteman akrab dengan bang yongguk semasa mudanya. yongguk mengeluarkan himchan dari penjara dan menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan geng barunya. dan himchan yang sudah terlanjur masuk dlam dunia kejahatan pun menerima tawaran tersebut.

jung daehyun anak sekolah yang sangat miskin. orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah memberikannya uang saku. yongguk menemukannya, dan memberikan dia rokok. karena ketagihan daehyun selalu dan teru menerus meminta rokok bahkan bir kepada yongguk. dan akhirnya yongguk berjanji akan memberikannya rokok dan bir, asal daehyun mau bergabung dengan gengnya. karena daehyun tidak ingin hidup susah dan kerena rokok dan bir, dia menerima tawaran berharga tersebut.

yoo youngjae, namja manis yang kehidupannya jauh dari kata sengsara dan dunia kejahatan artinya hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan harus ikut dengan geng BAP karena demi membebaskan sang ayah yang disandera oleh para gangster karena soal dendam. yongguk menemukan namja manis tersebut dalam keadaan menangis karena sendirian dalam menghadapi masa sulitnya. yongguk menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, tapi youngjae harus mau ikut dengan gengnya. karena dia sangat menyayangi sang ayah, dia rela melakukan apapun agar sang ayah selamat. bang yongguk sang leader sangat terpesona saat pertama kali melihat youngjae. dia merasa bahwa youngjae harus menjadi miliknya. maka dari itu yongguk menawarkan bantuan seperti itu.

moon jongup seorang anak sekolah yang bingung dengan masa depannya. yongguk menawarkan untuk mengajari seni bela diri kepada jongup, karena tertarik jongup pun mengikutinya. dan karena jongup sangat menghormati yongguk sebagai leader dan juga hyung selalu dihormatinya, jongup pun bergabung dengan BAP.

anggota terakhir Zelo, dia adalah anggota termuda. tetapi sifatnya jauh dari kata muda. dia sangat pandai dalam seni beladiri sama seperti yongguk tetapi tidak setinggi ilmu yongguk. keinginannya yang keras untuk menjadi gangster, membuatnya menjadi anak muda yang pembangkang dan sangat brutal. dia bergabung dengan BAP atas kemauannya sendiri. dan yongguk menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

meskipun BAP adalah gangster, mereka tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan terhadap anggota sendiri. mereka lebih mengutamakan persaudaraan atau lebih kepada cinta. BAP mereka adalah gangster gay. karena kedekatan dari setiap anggota, membuat mereka mepunyai perasaan cinta kepada anggota mereka sendiri. anggota yang paling sangat disayangi adalah yoo youngjae. youngjae adalah anggota yang sangat tidak diizinkan untuk ikut latihan atau melaksanakan rencana jahat mereka. karena kepolosannya dan ketidak tahuannya tentang hal kejahatan, membuat semua anggota sangat mencintainya dan melindunginyadari bahaya. terutama bang yongguk, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan melindungi dan menyayangi youngjae dengan penuh cinta. hingga tidak ada pilihan untuk youngjae, selain kebahagiaan.

BAP mempunyai musuh abadi yang juga sesama gangster. namanya adalah yoo flower. diketuai oleh im jae bum. im jae bum adalah putra dari ketua geng yang dulu pernah menyandera ayah youngjae. dia jatuh cinta kepada youngjae untuk yang pertama kalinya. dia mempunyai ambisi untuk menjadikan youngjae sebagai pendamping hidupnya. itulah kenapa dia sangat sering membuat masalah dengan BAP. dia tahu bahwa youngjae akan sulit didapatkan, mengingat dia berada dibawah perlindungan bang yongguk dan anggotanya. tetapi itu tidak membuatnya menyerah untuk menjadikan youngjae miliknya. karena kecintaanya kepada youngjae pula yang mendasari terbentuknya nama geng tersebut, youngjae sangat menyukai bunga.

Ini baru Teaser, bila ada yang setuju please tolong Review para Reader yang sangat saya sayangi.

Sampai Jumpa Lagi.


End file.
